The swim captain and the nerd
by Megapixelpichu
Summary: Hey I am putting this fic from tumblr to here it's my fic btw and Peridot was going to die, she is so dead. What on earth would she have the gall to stand up to the gigantic mamoth of a beast named Jasper! Well emotions always were Peridots least favorite subject
1. Prologue

As summer ended upon Crystal University and a new year began, new students who were graced enough to be accepted into the university were wondering the campus. These students were eager to begin there new lives here.

One of these new recruits was a transfer student from Home Tech U, now a sophomore in this new school. She had platinum blonde, short hair in a messy up-do with a green clip holding it up. She bore a jade sweater with an ironically ugly pattern, and black jeans.

Although she seemed to be your average collage nerd, even wearing some device similar to google glass over her own eyewear, her most unique feature had to be her hands.  
They were not real, they were some robotic makeshift you'd see in a Sci-Fi movie. With five green floating fingers on each hand.

This students name is Peridot, and she couldn't believe what had happen to her.

What exactly gave her the gall to stand up to the biggest jock on campus. If she just kept to herself this year none of this would have happen. Jasper, the jasper, is going to get her.

Why you ask?

Well this nerd just decided to fall in love with the amazingly perfect swim team captain.

Was all of this worth it? As peridot cowers in her dorm hiding from her emanate demise , she knows it was the best damn choice of her life.

Why? Well to answer this we must go back to the beginning. The day Peridot met the beauty that got her in this mess.

Lapis Lazuli.


	2. Chapter 1

HEY THANKS FOR READING MY STORY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE GIMME WRITING TIPS CUZ I KINDA SUCK THX :)

Our story begins on the same day Peridot was transferring into Crystal U. She had zero desire to meet , talk to, find, or be around anyone. She was a bit of a lone wolf… Yeah let's call it that.  
This considered she hoped by whatever deity people believe in now, that her roommate would leave her be.  
When Peridot entered the dorm she could tell her roommate LOVED water. The walls were an ocean blue and there were sketch books lined up in a bookshelf, all organized by a breed of fish. What caught peridot off guard the most, however was the unground hot tub in the bathroom.  
When people said this school was loaded, Peridot never thought they were THIS rich.  
"Oh god of all the dorm houses to get I get the worst possible one"  
"Well the water doesn't think your quite the ray of sunshine either"  
Peridot had to do a double take realizing that she was not alone. As she turned around she saw a gorgeous girl with soaking wet brown hair, in what seemed to be a pixie cut and was wearing a blue cover up over a swim uniform. Even with a great figure Peridot couldn't keep her eyes of the girls face.  
As the girl made a small laugh Peridot was stumbling over an apology. It was rude of her to stare.  
"Peridot. It's actually Peri Dot, but I'd prefer just the former."  
She in Peridot's opinion had a perfect face with soft blue eyes, freckles adorning her cheeks, and a playful smirk as she stared right at Peri- oh my god.  
" Like what you see eh? Well sorry I have a girlfriend."  
" I- I mean um- I was just- you were and the dorm and uhh … Sorry I'm sorta bad at talking to people" Peridot mumbled while avoiding eye contact.  
" It's okay really, but dare I ask what your vendetta on water is?"  
" I use a lot of tech thanks not really water proof so I get a bit edgy over it"  
At this the girl chuckled with a soothing chime to her voice that just seemed to keep Peridot calm.  
" Well don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll be fine plus your room hasn't be touched, so I guess it's liquid free."  
" That's cool umm…"  
The swimmer Immediately realized her mistake and quickly corrected this error by properly introducing herself.  
"I'm Lapis. Lapis Lazuli."  
"Well Peridot, welcome to your new home! I'll help you settle in roomie"


End file.
